Μια αλλόκοτη μέρα
by Christina.L.Raven
Summary: Η εμπειρία ενός υπαλλήλου του σταθμού Κινγκς Κρος από την πρώτη Σεπτεμβρίου. (στην ουσία ένα one shot με τους λατρεμένους μου Marauders. Το είχα γράψει πριν δύο χρόνια αλλά δεν το είχα ανεβάσει πουθενά και είπα να μην πάει χαμένο)


Εκείνη η μέρα, είχε ξεκινήσει για τον κύριο Σμιθ σαν μια οποιαδήποτε άλλη φυσιολογική μέρα. Είχε ξυπνήσει νωρίς, όπως κάθε πρωί, είχε πλυθεί και ντυθεί στα γρήγορα και είχε χρονοτριβήσει τρώγοντας πρωινό με την αγουροξυπνημένη γυναίκα του. Τα θέματα της συζήτησης τους ήταν τόσο πολύπλοκα όσο το κούρεμα του γκαζόν και το καινούργιο αυτοκίνητο του γιου της γειτόνισσας. Αρκετά αργότερα είχε σηκωθεί, χαιρετήσει με ένα φιλί στο μάγουλο τη γυναίκα του και φύγει για τη δουλειά. Καθώς έβγαινε από την αυλόπορτα του σπιτιού του, δεν θα μπορούσε να περιμένει τίποτα περισσότερο από μία κοινή μέρα στο σταθμό του Κίνγς Κρος. Ωστόσο σύντομα θα συνειδητοποιούσε πως δεν επρόκειτο για μια κοινή μέρα.

Ήταν μια σχετικά κρύα φθινοπωρινή μέρα, μια από εκείνες που κατά τη διάρκειά τους ο ουρανός είναι γεμάτος με πυκνά γκρίζα σύννεφα αλλά για κάποιο μυστήριο λόγο δεν πέφτει ούτε σταγόνα βροχής. Αυτός ο μουντός καιρός είχε επηρεάσει αρκετά τη διάθεση του κυρίου Σμιθ. Δεν είχε καθόλου όρεξη να περάσει τη μέρα του εξυπηρετώντας αγενέστατους ταξιδιώτες που τους χαρακτήριζε παντελής έλλειψη λογικής. Ώρες-ώρες σκεφτόταν πως του χρειάζονταν μερικές μέρες ξεκούρασης αλλά ήταν ακόμα αρχές Σεπτέμβρη και δεδομένου του ότι είχε πάρει την καλοκαιρινή του άδεια τον Ιούλιο η επόμενη μεγάλη του άδεια ήταν τα Χριστούγεννα.

«Άτιμη ζωή..» σκεφτόταν καθώς άραζε το αυτοκίνητό του στο πάρκινγκ του σιδηροδρομικού σταθμού. Βγαίνοντας όμως από το παλιό και στραπατσαρισμένο όχημα –που θα γινόταν ένα καλό θύμα εκείνων που περνούσαν την ώρα τους γράφοντας: «ΘΕΛΩ ΠΛΥΣΙΜΟ» σε σκονισμένα αυτοκίνητα– κάτι άλλο τράβηξε την προσοχή του και έκοψε τις δυσάρεστες σκέψεις του. Ήταν το αυτοκίνητο που βρισκόταν παρκαρισμένο ακριβώς δίπλα στο δικό του. Ήταν ένα μικρό όχημα, που σίγουρα θα βόλευε στο παρκάρισμα, όπως σκέφτηκε ο κύριος Σμιθ, σε έντονο πορτοκαλί χρώμα. Δεν έβλεπε συχνά αυτοκίνητα τέτοιου χρώματος, γι' αυτό και το βλέμμα του στάθηκε λίγο παραπάνω στο συγκεκριμένο, ώσπου παρατήρησε κάτι πραγματικά αξιοπερίεργο.

Φαινόταν πως αυτός που καθόταν στο πίσω αριστερό κάθισμα, καθώς έβγαινε, είχε πιάσει κατά λάθος το μανίκι μιας μαύρης μπλούζας στο κάτω μέρος της πόρτας. Όταν όμως ο κύριος Σμιθ κοίταξε φευγαλέα στο εσωτερικό του αμαξιού δεν υπήρχε καμία μπλούζα, ούτε άλλο ρούχο κοντά στην αριστερή πόρτα. Στην πραγματικότητα, δεν υπήρχε κανένα απολύτως αντικείμενο μέσα στο αυτοκίνητο, εκτός από τα απολύτως απαραίτητα, που θα είχε όταν το παραλάμβανες από την αντιπροσωπία. Κανένα προσωπικό αντικείμενο στα καθίσματα, κανένα διακοσμητικό στο μπροστινό καθρέφτη, κανένα αρωματικό αυτοκινήτου. Μέχρι και τα καθίσματα έμοιαζαν λες και δεν είχε κάτσει ποτέ κανείς επάνω τους. Κι όμως, εξωτερικά το αμάξι, αν και καλά συντηρημένο δεν έμοιαζε σε καμία περίπτωση καινούργιο. Καθώς ο κύριος Σμιθ προσπαθούσε να βρει μια λογική εξήγηση για το παράλογο γεγονός, παρατήρησε κάτι ακόμα πιο περίεργο. Δεν θα μπορούσε φυσικά να το παρατηρήσει κανείς παρά μόνο αν κοιτούσε πολύ προσεκτικά, αλλά υπήρχε μία μύγα λίγο δίπλα από το παράθυρο του συνοδηγού, που αιωρούταν στο ίδιο σημείο, εντελώς ακούνητη όση ώρα την παρατηρούσε ο πρωταγωνιστής μας. Έτριψε τα μάτια του και ξανακοίταξε το σημείο, αλλά η μύγα έμοιαζε μαρμαρωμένη στη θέση της. Μα ήταν δυνατόν; Μήπως είχε παραισθήσεις;

Αυτές οι απορίες του κυρίου Σμιθ δεν λύθηκαν ποτέ καθώς, ξαφνικά θυμήθηκε πως η δουλεία του άρχιζε στις οχτώ ακριβώς και κοιτώντας το ρολόι του συνειδητοποίησε πως ήταν οχτώ παρά πέντε. Έπρεπε να βιαστεί, δεν είχε χρόνο να ασχοληθεί με τα αυτοκίνητα των άλλων. Αυτά σκέφτηκε και έκανε μεταβολή. Μέχρι να απομακρυνθεί αρκετά ώστε να μην βλέπει πλέον το αυτοκίνητο, είχε πείσει τον εαυτό του πως δεν είχε δει καλά και είχε σημειώσει νοερά να επισκεφτεί τον οφθαλμίατρό του όσο το δυνατόν συντομότερα.

Λίγες ώρες αργότερα, ο κύριος Σμιθ είχε ήδη καταλάβει δύο πράγματα. Πρώτον, η διάθεσή του αναμενόταν να γίνει πολύ χειρότερη μέχρι το τέλος της μέρας απ' ότι ήταν καθώς οδηγούσε για τη δουλεία και δεύτερον, το πορτοκαλί αυτοκίνητο δεν ήταν το μόνο παράξενο πράγμα που θα συναντούσε εκείνη τη μέρα. Μία μόνο ματιά στο σιδηροδρομικό σταθμό αρκούσε για να καταλάβει κανείς πως κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά. Σε κάθε γωνιά μπορούσες να δεις ανθρώπους με παράταιρα ρούχα. Ένας άντρας με φράκο και πέδιλα κρατούσε το χέρι ενός μικρού κοριτσιού, που είχε στα χέρια του ένα κλουβί με ένα αλλόκοτο πτηνό στο εσωτερικό του. Ένα αντρόγυνο με ρούχα σε έντονο κίτρινο χρώμα πάσχιζε να προλάβει έναν νεαρό που έδειχνε να προσπαθεί να ξεφύγει. Μία γυναίκα με σορτσάκι και μάλλινη ζακέτα έσερνε ένα τεράστιο μπαούλο ενώ προσπαθούσε να συγκρατήσει ένα άτακτο αγοράκι με κοριτσίστικη μπλούζα. Οι πιο περίεργοι όμως ήταν κάποιοι εκκεντρικοί τύποι που έκαναν βόλτες στο σταθμό φορώντας μακριά μαύρα ρούχα που θύμιζαν ράσα.

Βέβαια, η αλήθεια ήταν πως κάτι τέτοιο δεν ήταν εντελώς ασυνήθιστο. Δεν ήταν βέβαια καθημερινό γεγονός, αλλά ο κύριος Σμίθ μπορούσε να θυμηθεί παρόμοιους τύπους να αναστατώνουν το σταθμό κάθε χρόνο, τέτοια εποχή. Κανένας δεν ήξερε με σιγουριά ποιοι ήταν, αλλά όταν το συζητούσε με τους συναδέλφους του, κατέληγαν στο συμπέρασμα πως μάλλον ήταν κάποια παράδοση της νεολαίας ή εκδήλωση καμίας καλλιτεχνικής οργάνωσης. Το περίεργο ήταν πως οι περίεργοι άνθρωποι ήταν κατά κύριο λόγο μέσης ηλικίας ή ακόμα και γονείς με τα παιδιά τους. «Μα καλά δεν ντρέπονται καθόλου, μεγάλοι άνθρωποι;» ήταν η εύλογη απορία όλων.

Το χειρότερο όμως ήταν πως δεν ενοχλούσαν μόνο με την παρουσία τους. Συχνά έκαναν πράγματα που εξόργιζαν τόσο τους εργαζόμενους όσο και τους επισκέπτες του σταθμού. Μόνο εκείνη τη μέρα ο κύριος Σμιθ είχε ξεφορτωθεί με κόπο τρεις παρέες ατόμων –συνήθως γονείς με τα παιδιά τους!– που επέμεναν να τον ρωτούν που βρίσκονταν ανύπαρκτες πλατφόρμες και φανταστικά τρένα. Είχε επίσης κυνηγήσει μια μεγάλη καφετιά κουκουβάγια που είχε ξεφύγει από το κλουβί που κρατούσε ένα αγόρι ντυμένο με εκείνα τα παράξενα μαύρα ρούχα και είχε βάλει τις φωνές σε δύο κορίτσια που έπαιζαν με ένα μυστηριώδες και προφανώς επικίνδυνο κυκλικό αντικείμενο με αιχμηρές άκρες. Θα είχαν μπλέξει πολύ άσχημα αν δεν εμφανιζόταν ένας άντρας που δήλωσε κηδεμόνας τους και είχε τη στοιχειώδη ευγένεια να ζητήσει συγγνώμη και να υποσχεθεί πως δεν θα τις αφήσει να ξαναδημιουργήσουν προβλήματα. Το αποκορύφωμα ήταν όμως όταν ένα μικρό κοριτσάκι άρχισε να στριγκλίζει και να ορκίζεται πως είδε έναν άνθρωπο να εξαφανίζεται πίσω από έναν τοίχο. Στο τέλος οι γονείς της αναγκάστηκαν να της αγοράσουν μία σοκολάτα και τρία γλειφιτζούρια προκειμένου να ηρεμήσει.

Μόλις τελείωσε το περιστατικό με το κοριτσάκι, ο κύριος Σμιθ ένιωθε ήδη εξουθενωμένος. Αποτραβήχτηκε σε μια γωνιά του σταθμού για να πάρει μια ανάσα, χωρίς άλλα απρόοπτα. Καθώς λοιπόν αναρωτιόταν τι ακόμα θα συνέβαινε εκείνη τη μέρα, το ενδιαφέρον του τράβηξε η συζήτηση δύο παιδιών που στέκονταν λίγο πιο δίπλα.

Το ένα, το αγόρι, φορούσε ένα από εκείνα τα μαύρα ρούχα, που έδιναν ένα εντονότερο στοιχείο στην ήδη μυστηριώδη εμφάνισή του. Τα μαλλιά του ήταν ίσια και μακριά ως τους ώμους, κατάμαυρα και άλουστα. Το πρόσωπό του χλωμό και τα μάτια του επίσης μαύρα. Ήταν ψηλός και υπερβολικά αδύνατος, κοκαλιάρης ίσως. Ο κύριος Σμίθ δεν ήξερε γιατί, αλλά ένιωθε πως αυτό το αγόρι θα ήταν από τους καταλληλότερους ανθρώπους για να θεωρεί κανείς παράξενους, ακόμη κι αν φορούσε φυσιολογικά ρούχα.

Ο συνομιλητής του ήταν ένα κορίτσι, που έμοιαζε συνομήλικο του, γύρω στα δεκαπέντε. Παρατηρώντας την ο κύριος Σμίθ παραδέχτηκε ότι ήταν, σε αντίθεση με το αγόρι πιο φυσιολογική. Φορούσε ένα στενό τζιν παντελόνι και ένα απλό μπλουζάκι ενώ στο λαιμό της είχε ριγμένο ένα μοντέρνο σκούρο πράσινο φουλάρι, που ταίριαζε απόλυτα με τα καταπράσινα μάτια της. Την εικόνα συμπλήρωναν τα σκουροκόκκινα μαλλιά της, που έπεφταν ανάλαφρα στους ώμους και έφταναν ως τη μέση της. Συνοπτικά, ήταν μια πολύ όμορφη κοπέλα.

Ωστόσο, εκείνη τη στιγμή το πρόσωπό της είχε φανερά σημάδια ενόχλησης. Μιλούσε στο αγόρι και ο κύριος Σμίθ, λίγο από βαρεμάρα, λίγο εξαιτίας του κουτσομπόλη εαυτού του που κρυβόταν καλά τις άλλες μέρες, βρέθηκε να κρυφακούει τη συζήτησή τους.

-…Ειλικρινά Σεβ, δεν σε καταλαβαίνω, έλεγε η κοπέλα όταν ο κύριος Σμιθ βρέθηκε αρκετά κοντά τους ώστε να διακρίνει λέξεις. Γιατί φόρεσες από τώρα τον μανδύα σου;

-Δεν έγινε και τίποτα, μην κάνεις έτσι, απάντησε το αγόρι με απολογητικό ύφος.

-Οι Μαγκλς δεν είναι χαζοί ξέρεις. Μάτια έχουν και βλέπουν! Γι' αυτό και το Υπουργείο συστήνει να ντυνόμαστε με δικά τους ρούχα όταν είμαστε σε περιοχές με μεγάλο πληθυσμό…

-Καλά, συγγνώμη, υποχώρησε το αγόρι. Δεν μπορεί να θύμωσες για κάτι τέτοιο Λίλη!

Η έκφραση της κοπέλας μαλάκωσε.

-Δεν θύμωσα, είπε. Απλά δεν καταλαβαίνω γιατί δεν μπορούσες να περιμένεις μέχρι να μπούμε στο Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές.

-Γιατί…, δίστασε, δεν ήθελα να καταλήξω στο σχολείο με ροζ μανδύες.

Ένα χαμόγελο εμφανίστηκε στο πρόσωπο του κοριτσιού, μα εξαφανίστηκε πριν προλάβει να το δει ο φίλος της.

-Είσαι υπερβολικός, είπε. Άλλωστε άκουσα πως ο Λούπιν έγινε επιμελητής φέτος. Ελπίζω να καταφέρει να μαζέψει λιγάκι τους φίλους του.

-Κι εγώ ελπίζω να μην κάνει τα στραβά μάτια όταν πρόκειται γι' αυτούς. Μα τι σκεφτόταν ο Ντάμπλντορ όταν τον έκανε επιμελητή; Δεν μπορεί να μην έχει προσέξει πως κάτι ύποπτο συμβαίνει μ' αυτόν τον τύπο, για να μην αναφέρω ότι είναι κολλητός με τα δύο μεγαλύτερα αστέρια του μαθητικού υποκόσμου του Χόγκουαρτς. Τι άλλο μένει τώρα για να τρελαθούμε τελείως; Ο Πόττερ αρχιεπιμελητής ίσως;

Η κοπέλα δεν μπόρεσε να μην γελάσει.

-Έχεις φαντασία Σεβ! Αλλά μην τον αδικείς, ο Λούπιν είναι αναμφισβήτητα πολύ έξυπνος. Ίσως ο εξυπνότερος του έτους μας, απλά έχει αυτό που λέμε… κακές συναναστροφές.

-Εμένα μου λες; Οι συναναστροφές του κόντεψαν να με στείλουν στο αναρρωτήριο την τελευταία μέρα της περσινής χρονιάς.

-Σεβερους, σε παρακαλώ, απάντησε το κορίτσι με λίγο κουρασμένο ύφος. Μην πας γυρεύοντας φέτος, δεν θα αντέξω άλλη μία χρονιά με εσένα, τον Πόττερ και τον Μπλακ να ανταλλάσσετε κατάρες.

-Εγώ πάω γυρεύοντας; Λίλη, το λες σαν να τους υπερασπίζεσαι! Νόμιζα ότι έλεγες πως δεν τους συμπαθείς.

-Και ισχύει. Αλλά το γεγονός πως δεν συμπαθούμε κάποιον, δεν σημαίνει πως είναι ο χειρότερος άνθρωπος του κόσμου. Και δεν τρέχει τίποτα με τον Πόττερ, απάντησε στην ερώτηση που ο φίλος της δεν είχε το θάρρος να κάνει. Οι πιθανότητες να τα φτιάξω ποτέ μαζί του είναι τόσες, όσες και ένας από μας να σκοτώσει τον Άλμπους Νταμπλντορ!

Τώρα ήταν η σειρά του αγοριού να γελάσει. Ύστερα ακολούθησε μία σύντομη σιωπή την οποία διέκοψε τελικά εκείνος όταν κοίταξε την ώρα και είπε:

-Λοιπόν, πάμε; Θα χάσουμε το τρένο αν δε βιαστούμε.

-Πλάκα κάνεις; Έχουμε μισή ώρα ακόμα, γιατί βιάζεσαι; ήρθε η απάντηση από το κορίτσι που προφανώς λεγόταν Λίλη. Άλλωστε, πρέπει να περιμένω τη μαμά και το μπαμπά. Δεν έβλεπαν την ώρα να ξαναπάνε στην πλατφόρμα εννέα και τρία τέταρτα… Βασικά νομίζω πως ψάχνουν αφορμές για να βρεθούν στον κόσμο των μάγων. Η Πετούνια πάλι ούτε να τ' ακούσει.

Μέχρι και ο κύριος Σμιθ παρατήρησε κάποια πίκρα στη φωνή της

-Γιατί ασχολείσαι ακόμα; Αν δεν ήθελε να έρθει τότε αυτή το έχει το πρόβλημα, όχι εσύ. Ούτε ο πατέρας μου ήρθε αλλά δεν με νοιάζει.

Έκανε μια μικρή παύση και ύστερα συμπλήρωσε:

-Είναι Μαγκλ, δεν καταλαβαίνουν…

-Ας μην το συνεχίσουμε τώρα, υποχώρησε το κορίτσι με ένα όχι και τόσο χαρούμενο χαμόγελο. Γιατί δεν πας να βρεις τη μαμά σου, να βρω κι εγώ τους δικούς μου και ξαναβρισκόμαστε εδώ μετά τους αποχαιρετισμούς.

Το αγόρι το δέχτηκε χωρίς αντιρρήσεις και ο καθένας τους έφυγε σε αντίθετες κατευθύνσεις. Εκείνος πήγε να σταθεί δίπλα σε μία ψηλή γυναίκα με σκούρα, μονόχρωμα ρούχα και μαύρα, ίσια μαλλιά. Δεν ήταν το είδος της γυναίκας που θα χαρακτήριζε κανείς όμορφη αλλά ήταν σίγουρα αξιοπρόσεκτη, καθώς είχε το ίδιο χλωμό δέρμα και τα ίδια κατάμαυρα μάτια με το γιο της. Όταν το αγόρι έφτασε κοντά της αντάλλαξαν μερικές κουβέντες, αλλά ήταν πολύ μακριά για να τους ακούσει ο κύριος Σμιθ.

Βέβαια, ο ήρωάς μας δεν ήταν πλέον σίγουρος αν μπορούσε να ακούσει πολλά ακόμα χωρίς να εκραγεί το κεφάλι του. Προσπαθούσε να βάλει τα πάντα σε μια τάξη στο μυαλό του και να βγάλει ένα λογικό νόημα από τη συζήτηση που είχε μόλις ακούσει, αλλά δεν κατάφερνε τίποτα περισσότερο απ' το να προκαλέσει πονοκέφαλο στον εαυτό του.

_Μαγκλς; Χόγκουαρτς Εξπρές; Και ένα σωρό περίεργα ονόματα που δεν κατάφερε να συγκρατήσει… Μα τι ήταν τέλος πάντων αυτοί οι άνθρωποι;_ Δεν υπήρχε άλλη εξήγηση παρά μόνο το να μιλούσαν με κάποιο είδος κώδικα, αλλά ο κύριος Σμιθ δεν ήξερε κανέναν φυσιολογικό άνθρωπο να μιλάει με κώδικες, παρά μόνο τους κατασκόπους σε ταινίες δράσεις και τους κακοποιούς. Αυτά όμως ήταν παιδιά, δεν θα μπορούσαν ποτέ να είναι κάτι από τα δύο. Αναμφισβήτητα ποτέ δεν θα προσλαμβάνονταν από τις μυστικές υπηρεσίες δύο δεκαπεντάχρονα -δεν ζούσαν σε ταινία- ενώ ακόμα και στην απίστευτη περίπτωση που αυτό συνέβαινε, θα ήταν σίγουρα αυστηρά εκπαιδευμένα, και εξαιρετικά ταλαντούχα. Καμία από τις δύο ιδιότητες δεν περιελάμβανε να συζητούν τόσο απερίσκεπτα στη μέση ενός συνωστισμένου σιδηροδρομικού σταθμού.

_Εγκληματίες, όμως;_ Ρώτησε μια φωνή μέσα του. Ναι, ήταν μικροί, αλλά δεν υπάρχει ηλικία στο έγκλημα, σωστά; …_Όχι-όχι, αποκλείεται, μάλλον βλέπεις πολλές ταινίες_ μάλωσε ο κύριος Σμιθ τον εαυτό του. Αλλά η πεισματάρα φωνή δεν θα το έβαζε εύκολα κάτω. Μήπως ήταν αυτά τα δύο παιδιά οι μόνοι παράξενοι άνθρωποι που είχε δει ο κύριος Σμιθ εκείνο το πρωί; Μήπως δεν είχε δει τόσους ακόμα ενήλικες, που θα ταίριαζαν τέλεια στην εικόνα του επικίνδυνου δολοφόνου;

«Μα τι κάθομαι και σκέφτομαι;» αναρωτήθηκε ο κύριος Σμιθ. «Δολοφόνοι κι εγκληματίες σε ένα τέτοιο μέρος, μια τέτοια μέρα! Κάτι δεν πάει καλά με μένα τελευταία, βλέπω παντού φαντάσματα.»

Δεν πέρασαν όμως ούτε πέντε λεπτά μέχρι να συνειδητοποιήσει πως εξακολουθούσε να παρατηρεί τους δύο αυτούς ανθρώπους που στέκονταν στην άκρη του σταθμού. Αναστέναξε αλλά υποχώρησε στην περιέργειά του και με την πρώτη ευκαιρία λίγα λεπτά αργότερα πλησίασε την λίγο μεγαλύτερη και σαφέστατα πιο εύφημη παρέα της κοπέλας. Βασικά αυτός που φαινόταν πιο ύποπτος στον κύριο Σμιθ ήταν ο φίλος της αλλά εκείνος και η μητέρα του στέκονταν σε τόσο απόμερο μέρος που δεν υπήρχε περίπτωση να πλησιάσει απαρατήρητος. Αντίθετα η κοπέλα με την οικογένειά της βρίσκονταν σε ένα αρκετά βολικό σημείο, όπου ο συνωστισμός του έδινε την απαραίτητη κάλυψη και το κατάλληλο κίνητρο για να βρίσκεται ανάμεσά τους.

Καθώς λοιπόν μάλωνε δύο τύπους που είχαν χτυπήσει μία ηλικιωμένη γυναίκα κάνοντας κόλπα με τα σκέιτμπόρντ τους, βρέθηκε σε τέτοια απόσταση από τη μικρή οικογένεια που το μόνο που τους χώριζε ήταν μια παχιά πέτρινη κολόνα. Αν και μέσα του μάλωνε τον εαυτό του για την ανεξήγητη περιέργεια και την αδιακρισία του, αποφάσισε να στήσει αφτί και να μάθει μερικά πράγματα ακόμα για τους μυστηριώδεις ταξιδιώτες.

Εντωμεταξύ, σε μια άλλη μεριά του σταθμού, όχι και πολύ μακριά από τους ήρωές μας, δύο νεαροί περπατούσαν χαζεύοντας τους περαστικούς και αν κάποιος είχε μείνει στο σταθμό αρκετή ώρα και τους παρατηρούσε θα ήξερε πως βρίσκονταν εκεί ακόμα περισσότερη ώρα και από τους εργαζόμενους.

Ο ένας ήταν ψηλός και αναμφισβήτητα πολύ όμορφος. Είχε μαύρα μαλλιά, μακριά ως τους ώμους, γκρίζα πονηρά μάτια και ήταν ψηλόλιγνος και όσο γεροδεμένος χρειαζόταν για να τραβήξει την προσοχή αρκετών κοριτσιών στα λίγα δευτερόλεπτα που περνούσαν δίπλα του και περιστασιακά να αποσπάσει ένα παιχνιδιάρικο χαμόγελο. Θα μπορούσε κανείς να πει ότι έμοιαζε σχεδόν φυσιολογικός, με το απλό τζιν παντελόνι του και ένα ελαφρύ μπουφάν, αν εξαιρούταν βέβαια αυτή η περίεργη στάμπα στο μπλουζάκι του. Έμοιαζε με ένα λιοντάρι που χτύπαγε ένα φίδι στο κεφάλι με ένα σκουπόξυλο, αλλά και άλλες ερμηνείες γίνονταν δεκτές.

Ο δεύτερος ήταν ελάχιστα κοντύτερος, και πολύ αδύνατος. Φορούσε γυαλιά με μαύρο σκελετό στα μελιά μάτια του και τα μαλλιά του έμοιαζαν σαν να μην είχαν χτενιστεί ποτέ. Ήταν κι αυτός απλά ντυμένος, με φόρμα, αθλητικά παπούτσια και ένα μωβ φούτερ, τίποτα το περίεργο και τίποτα το μεμπτό. Καθώς όμως γελούσε με κάποιο αστείο του φίλου του, σήκωσε το βλέμμα του προς το μέρος του κυρίου Σμιθ και τα μάτια του άστραψαν φευγαλέα, ενώ στα χείλη του σχηματίστηκε ένα πονηρό χαμόγελο. Σκούντηξε με νόημα το φίλο του και του έδειξε με το κεφάλι τι είχε δει. Εκείνος τον κοίταξε, χαμογέλασε αινιγματικά, τον χτύπησε ελαφρά στο σβέρκο και ύστερα ακολούθησε καθώς ο πρώτος ξεκίνησε άνετος να πλησιάζει στο μέρος που κοιτούσε.

Αυτά βέβαια, δεν τα πρόσεξε ο κύριος Σμιθ, επειδή ήταν στραμμένος με την πλάτη στους δύο νεοφερμένους και δεν τους αντιλήφθηκε μέχρι τη στιγμή που είχαν φτάσει αρκετά κοντά, και ο διοπτροφόρος -διακόπτοντας τον πατέρα της κοπέλας από ένα μακρύ και πληκτικό αποχαιρετιστήριο λόγο προς την κόρη του- αναφώνησε:

- Έβανς! Χάθηκες όλο το καλοκαίρι. Ούτε μια κουκουβάγια για να μας πεις τα καλά νέα και αναγκαζόμαστε να τα μαθαίνουμε από τρίτους.

Η μικρή οικογένεια γύρισε ξαφνιασμένη προς τα αγόρια

-Πόττερ. Μπλακ, έκανε ξερά το κορίτσι.

-Λίλη, τα αγόρια είναι φίλοι σου απ' το σχολείο; Ρώτησε η μεγαλύτερη γυναίκα κρύβοντας έξυπνα την αμηχανία της πίσω από ένα ευγενικό χαμόγελο

-Συμμαθητές… μουρμούρισε το κορίτσι μα διακόπηκε από το δεύτερο αγόρι

-Ωω, Τζέιμς... Μην είσαι αγενής. Ξέχασες να μας συστήσεις στον κύριο και την κυρία Έβανς! Σείριος Μπλακ, χαίρομαι που σας γνωρίζω, πρόσθεσε τείνοντας το χέρι του προς την κυρία Έβανς, και κάνοντας μια εντυπωσιακή υπόκλιση -που έκανε πολλά κεφάλια περαστικών να γυρίσουν- καθώς εκείνη το έσφιγγε.

-Ρόζαλι Έβανς, απάντησε η γυναίκα που έδειχνε να διασκεδάζει τη συντροφιά των αγοριών.

-Μπλακ, σταμάτα το σόου σου, όλος ο κόσμος μας κοιτάει.

Η φωνή της κοπέλας δεν θύμιζε σε τίποτα το φιλικό τόνο της μητέρας της. Ο κύριος Σμιθ όσο μπερδεμένος κι αν ήταν προσπαθώντας να ενώσει τις ασύνδετες μεταξύ τους έννοιες που αναφέρονταν στη συζήτηση μπορούσε να ακούσει την ενόχληση στα λόγια της. Προφανώς ο κύριος Έβανς το παρατήρησε επίσης και δεν άργησε να επιπλήξει την κόρη του.

-Λίλη! Μην είσαι αγενής

-Δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα κύριε Έβανς, επενέβη το αγόρι με τα γυαλιά. Η Λίλη έχει δίκιο. Σύμφωνα με τις οδηγίες του Υπουργείου Μαγείας για τη συναναστροφή με άτομα της εξωμαγικής κοινότητας, οι μάγοι που σκοπεύουν να χρησιμοποιήσουν την Πλατφόρμα Εννέα και Τρία Τέταρτα οφείλουν να αναμειγνύονται με τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο και να μην τραβούν την προσοχή ιδιαιτέρως τις μέρες μεγάλης κινητικότητας όπως η σημερινή… Ω, συγγνώμη, Τζέιμς Πόττερ.

Καθώς ο άντρας έσφιγγε το χέρι του αγοριού, ο κύριος Σμιθ εγκατέλειψε την προσπάθεια να επεξεργαστεί την προηγούμενη πρόταση.

-Άντριου Έβανς, χαίρω πολύ.

-Μπαμπά, θ' αργήσουμε, μπήκε στη μέση η Λίλη παρόλο που ο κύριος Σμιθ θυμόταν πως ήταν εκείνη που μόλις πριν λίγα λεπτά έλεγε στο άλλο περίεργο αγόρι πως είχαν έρθει πολύ νωρίς.

-Νόμιζα πως δεν βιαζόσουν, τι σε έπιασε τώρα; Έχουμε πολύ ώρα στη διάθεσή μας, παρατήρησε ο πατέρας της

-Υποσχέθηκα στο Σεβερους να τον συναντήσουμε πριν περάσουμε το διαχωριστικό.

-Αν περιμένεις να συναντήσεις το Σνέιπ, χάνεις άδικα το χρόνο σου. Μόλις πριν λίγο τον είδαμε μαζί με τον αδερφό μου κι ένα μάτσο Σλίθεριν, παρενέβη το άλλο αγόρι δείχνοντας προς την άλλη άκρη του σταθμού.

Το κορίτσι γύρισε για να δει πως ο Σείριος είχε δίκιο. Το αγόρι με τα λαδωμένα μαλλιά είχε απομακρυνθεί από τη μητέρα του και είχε μπει σε μία παρέα ατόμων με «μανδύες».

-Εγώ δεν θα σε συμβούλευα να πας στην παρέα τους. Δεν ξέρω κατά πόσο είσαι ευπρόσδεκτη, ψιθύρισε ο Τζέιμς, σκύβοντας προς το μέρος της και δείχνοντας απρόσμενα ευδιάθετος.

Ο κύριος Σμιθ περίμενε να ακούσει το σχόλιο του κοριτσιού αλλά όταν εκείνη μίλησε προτίμησε να αλλάξει θέμα.

-Λοιπόν, για ποια νέα μιλούσες νωρίτερα; -ένα ίχνος ενόχλησης υπήρχε ξανά στη φωνή της, αλλά αυτή τη φορά δεν πρέπει να το είχαν προκαλέσει οι δύο νεοφερμένοι.

-Μα μην είσαι μετριόφρων, ξέρεις για τι μιλάω. Η Μαρλέν είπε στο Ρόμπερτ, που το είπε στην αδερφή του, που το είπε στον Μάικλ, που το είπε στη Μέρη, που το είπε στο Ρέμους, που το είπε στο Σείριο, που το είπε σε μένα… πως είσαι η νέα επιμελήτρια του Γκρίφιντορ!

-Α, ναι… Έμαθα πως ο Λούπιν είναι ο νέος επιμελητής;

-Βλέπω η Μέρη κάνει καλή δουλειά στη μετάδοση πληροφοριών, είπε ο Σείριος.

-Γιατί δεν είναι μαζί σας αλήθεια; Αποφάσισε να κόψει τις κακές παρέες;

-Η Μέρη; Δεν σκεφτήκαμε να την καλέσουμε, αλλά αν θα ήθελε τόσο πολύ την παρέα μας…

-Ο Λούπιν!

-Α, έκανε με αθώα έκπληξη το αγόρι. Αποφάσισε να απολαύσει λίγες ακόμα ώρες ύπνου. Εμείς είμαστε εδώ απ' τις εφτά, πρόσθεσε ρίχνοντας μια λοξή ματιά στο φίλο του.

-Οι γονείς μου δουλεύουν εδώ, έπρεπε να έρθουμε από νωρίς, ανασήκωσε τους ώμους του ο Τζέιμς.

-Οι γονείς σου δουλεύουν στο σιδηροδρομικό σταθμό; Δεν είναι μάγοι; Ρώτησε με ενδιαφέρον ο κύριος Έβανς.

-Είναι, απάντησε το αγόρι. Είναι χρυσούχοι από το υπουργείο, δηλαδή κυνηγούν τους σκοτεινούς μάγους. Στάλθηκαν εδώ ειδικά για τη σημερινή μέρα.

Ευτυχώς ή δυστυχώς για τον κύριο Σμιθ, το αγόρι ήταν παραπάνω από πρόθυμο να δώσει εξηγήσεις, ακόμα κι αν αυτές του προξενούσαν μεγαλύτερη σύγχυση από τα μισόλογα των υπολοίπων.

-Δηλαδή υπάρχει κίνδυνος εδώ, σήμερα; ρώτησε η κυρία Έβανς ελαφρώς ανήσυχη.

Το αγόρι γέλασε.

-Όχι, δεν υπάρχει κίνδυνος. Αν υπήρχε θα έστελναν κάποιους πολύ πιο νέους. Στην ουσία, είναι δουλειά ρουτίνας. Κάθε φορά που υπάρχει μεγάλος προγραμματισμένος συνωστισμός μάγων σε περιοχή Μάγκλ στέλνονται άνθρωποι από το υπουργείο για να τηρούν την τάξη. Είναι γεγονός πως πολλοί από μας δεν είμαστε άξιοι εμπιστοσύνης, αλλά όχι επειδή θέλει κανείς να κάνει κακό. Απλά είμαστε έξω απ' τα νερά μας.

-Να και το ζωντανό παράδειγμα, πρόσθεσε ο Σείριος δείχνοντας με ένα νεύμα του κεφαλιού την παρέα των Σλίθεριν. Δεν αντέχουν να αναμειχθούν με τους Μαγκλ, πόσο μάλλον να φορέσουν τα ρούχα τους

-Και οι γονείς σου δεν τους λένε τίποτα; Ρώτησε τον Τζέιμς η κυρία Έβανς.

-Απ' τη στιγμή που δεν ενοχλούν δεν υπάρχει λόγος να τραβήξουμε κι άλλο την προσοχή πάνω τους. Αλλά μερικοί ξεπερνάνε τα όρια. Δύο κορίτσια μόλις πριν λίγο έπαιζαν με ένα οδοντοφόρο φρίσμπι. Έπρεπε να δείτε το βλέμμα του φύλακα που τις έπιασε. Αν δεν είχε επέμβει ο πατέρας μου τώρα θα την είχαν βάψει, το υπουργείο δεν αστειεύεται με θέματα μυστικότητας, απάντησε εκείνος και γέλασε για άλλη μια φορά προφανώς έχοντας στο μυαλό του το πρόσωπο του άγνωστου φύλακα που κατά τύχη βρισκόταν κρυμμένος ακριβώς πίσω τους, μπερδεμένος όσο ποτέ.

Κάτι δεν πήγαινε καλά με αυτούς τους ανθρώπους. Αυτό που ξάφνιαζε τον κύριο Σμιθ ήταν πως, αν εξαιρούσες τα όσα έλεγαν, ο τρόπος που φέρονταν θα μπορούσε να χαρακτηριστεί απολύτως φυσιολογικός. Τα δύο αγόρια, αν και υπερβολικά διαχυτικά στις συναναστροφές τους, έδειχναν λογικά και ευχάριστα άτομα ενώ οι άλλοι τρεις τηρούσαν κάθε τυπικό της μέσης αστικής οικογένειας. Οπότε πως εξηγούνταν οι ασυναρτησίες που συζητούσαν;

Ο κύριος Σμιθ δεν είχε συναντήσει ποτέ του κάποιο ψυχολογικά διαταραγμένο άτομο προσωπικά, αλλά υπέθετε πως θα υπήρχε κάτι στη συμπεριφορά τους που θα υποδήλωνε την κατάστασή τους. Αυτοί εδώ συμπεριφέρονταν λες και όλα όσα έλεγαν ήταν φυσιολογικά. Γίνεται να είχαν όλοι εγκεφαλικές βλάβες; Κι αν δεν είχαν, τότε πίστευαν όντως αυτά που έλεγαν; Μια πλατφόρμα τρένου μες στο σταθμό που ο ίδιος δούλευε τόσα χρόνια και ποτέ δεν είχε παρατηρήσει κανείς, ένα σχολείο στη μέση του πουθενά, άτομα αμφιβόλου εμπιστοσύνης να τριγυρνούν στο σταθμό, μαγκλ, σλίθεριν, χρυσούχοι και ένα σωρό άλλες λέξεις που δεν υπήρχαν σε κανένα λεξικό και πάνω απ' όλα αυτή η μαγεία που αναφερόταν κάθε τρεις και λίγο. Σίγουρα ήταν κωδικοποιημένη έννοια, όσο τρελοί κι αν ήταν αυτοί οι άνθρωποι, δεν μπορεί να πίστευαν στην ύπαρξη των μαγισσών και των δράκων που αναφέρονταν στα παιδικά παραμύθια.

Στο μεταξύ η κυρία Έβανς συνέχιζε τη συζήτηση με ευχαρίστηση.

-Είναι πολύ ενδιαφέρον τελικά να μαθαίνεις για τον κόσμο των μάγων. Θα μπορούσα να ακούω επί ώρες αλλά η Λίλη μας λέει όλο και λιγότερα

-Είναι και δική μας χαρά να συζητάμε μαζί σας κυρία Έβανς, απάντησε ο Σείριος με ένα ελκυστικό χαμόγελο. Ίσως κάποια στιγμή σας ξανασυναντήσουμε

-Γιατί όχι; Δεν μας επισκέπτονται συχνά φίλοι της Λίλη αλλά θα μπορούσατε μέσα στα Χριστούγεννα…

-Λυπάμαι μαμά, αλλά οι πεμπτοετείς του Χόγκουαρτς σπάνια πάνε σπίτια τους για τις χριστουγεννιάτικες διακοπές, ο όγκος των μαθημάτων είναι τεράστιος, και τα ΚΔΜ πολύ απαιτητικές εξετάσεις, Πόττερ μπορώ να σου πω ένα λεπτό;

Το κορίτσι είπε όλη την πρόταση με μία ανάσα και τράβηξε το αγόρι μακριά απ' τη μικρή συντροφιά προτού προλάβει να φέρει αντιρρήσεις. Τον έσπρωξε ελαφρά προς το μέρος της κολώνας πίσω από την οποία κρυβόταν ο κύριος Σμιθ, και είπε χαμηλόφωνα αλλά επιτακτικά:

-Γιατί μου φορτωθήκατε εδώ εσείς οι δύο;

-Βασικά, η σημαντικότερη ερώτηση είναι γιατί δεν έχεις μιλήσει στους γονείς σου για μένα, απάντησε το αγόρι σηκώνοντας το φρύδι του, με ύφος που σε έκανε να αμφιβάλεις αν έκανε πλάκα ή μιλούσε σοβαρά.

-Ήθελα να τους δημιουργήσω καλή εικόνα για το Χόγκουαρτς. Και δεν κατάλαβα, τι μου είσαι εσύ για να μιλήσω και στους γονείς μου για σένα;

-Μελλοντικός…

-Α, έκανε το κορίτσι και σήκωσε το δάχτυλό της για να διακόψει τη φράση του πριν την ολοκληρώσει.

Το αγόρι κράτησε για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα τα μάτια του καρφωμένα στα δικά της.

-Ναι, αλλά σοβαρά τώρα γιατί δεν ήξεραν καν τ' όνομά μου;

-Δεν ξέρω πόσο μεγάλη ιδέα έχεις για τον εαυτό σου, αλλά λυπάμαι που σε ενημερώνω πως δεν απολαμβάνουμε όλοι τη συντροφιά σου όσο νομίζεις. Δεν είμαστε φίλοι Πόττερ. Γι' αυτό, σταμάτα να γλείφεις τους γονείς μου, πάρε το τεριέ που κατά λάθος έγινε άνθρωπος και άσε με να πάω να βρω τις φίλες μου.

Το αγόρι έβαλε τα γέλια.

-Έχω ακούσει ανθρώπους να χρησιμοποιούν μια τεράστια ποικιλία από ράτσες σκύλων για να χαρακτηρίσουν το Σείριο, αλλά σου αποδίδω τα εύσημα για το τεριέ.

-Ποιο τεριέ; πετάχτηκε ο Σείριος, αγκαλιάζοντάς τους και τους δύο από τους ώμους.

-Αντίο Σείριε, απάντησε το άλλο αγόρι σπρώχνοντάς τον πίσω χωρίς να τον κοιτάξει, μα ο Σειριος δεν έδειξε να ενοχλείται, αντιθέτως γύρισε και έπιασε συζήτηση με τον κύριο και την κυρία Έβανς.

-'Αντίο'. Τι ωραία που ακούγεται…, παρατήρησε η Λίλη

-Με πληγώνεις, απάντησε ο Τζέιμς

-Εκ προθέσεως.

-…και παρασύρεσαι από την κακή σου διάθεση…

-Κάποιος θα μου τη χάλασε.

-…και γίνεσαι αγενής.

-Κάποιος θα με έκανε.

-Αλλά δεν σε παρεξηγώ…

-Κακώς.

-…και σε συγχωρώ…

-Τη τύχη μου!

-…και θα μείνω να σου κάνω παρέα σ' όλη τη διαδρομή για το Χόγκουαρτς.

-Τι πρόβλημα έχεις;

-Είδες που ενδιαφέρεσαι τελικά περισσότερο απ' όσο λες; Αποκαλύφθηκες.

-Δεν θα ενδιαφερόμουν ακόμη κι αν σε έβλεπα δεμένο χειροπόδαρα να πνίγεσαι στον πάτο μιας πισίνας.

Η έκφραση του κοριτσιού ήταν τόσο έντονη που για μια στιγμη ο κύριος Σμιθ αμφέβαλε για το κατά πόσο έκανε πλάκα. Το σίγουρο ήταν πως δεν απολάμβανε καθόλου την παρουσία των δύο αγοριών, ιδιαίτερα αυτού που στεκόταν μπροστά της. Εκείνος πάλι, δεν έμοιαζε σε τίποτα με τον ευγενή νεαρό που έκανε τους δύο ενήλικες να κρέμονται από τα χείλη του μόνο λίγα λεπτά νωρίτερα. _Ο διχασμός προσωπικότητας αποτελεί ατράνταχτο σύμπτωμα σχιζοφρένειας_ – η σκέψη καρφώθηκε στο μυαλό του κυρίου Σμιθ πριν προλάβει να την αποδιώξει.

-Μην είσαι σκληρή Λίλη. Εμείς θέλαμε απλά να πούμε ένα γεια, είπε το αγόρι χαμογελώντας για άλλη μια φορά. Είναι κρίμα να μην ξέρω τους ανθρώπους που στο μέλλον θα γίνουν τα πεθερικά μου.

Ωστόσο ο κύριος Σμιθ δεν άκουσε ποτέ την απάντηση του κοριτσιού. Δεν άκουσε ούτε το τέλος του ανέκδοτου με τον καλικάντζαρο και τη βέλλα –_τι είναι βέλλα;_- που έλεγε ο Σείρος στους Έβανς. Αυτό που άκουσε ήταν ένας εκκωφαντικός θόρυβος έκρηξης που του θύμισε έντονα τα ηχητικά εφέ της πολεμικής ταινίας που είχε δει το περασμένο βράδυ κι ύστερα ανθρώπους να ουρλιάζουν και παιδάκια να τσιρίζουν.

Γύρισε ταυτόχρονα με όλους τους άλλους προς την πηγή του ήχου για να δει πως μια κολώνα είχε γκρεμιστεί και κομμάτια της είχαν πεταχτεί σε απόσταση πολλών μέτρων λες και κάποιος την είχε ανατινάξει.

Βομβιστική επίθεση;

Δεν πρόλαβε να το σκεφτεί όταν ακούστηκε και η δεύτερη έκρηξη, αυτή τη φορά από την άλλη πλευρά του σταθμού, κοντά στην πλατφόρμα 11. Κόσμος άρχισε να τρέχει, πανικόβλητος, κι από κει προσπαθώντας να φτάσει σε ανοιχτό σημείο όπου θα ήταν ασφαλείς.

-Ηρεμίστε! Μην πανικοβάλλεστε, προσπάθησε να επαναφέρει την τάξη ο κύριος Σμιθ. Το ήξερε πως κάτι θα πήγαινε στραβά εκείνη τη μέρα.

Μάταιες, όμως, ήταν όλες οι προσπάθειές του, καθώς κάθε φορά που πήγαινε να ησυχάσει η κατάσταση, κάποιος τσίριζε και πάλι και το πανδαιμόνιο επέστρεφε. Άλλοτε ήταν ένα φοβισμένο νήπιο, άλλοτε ένα κορίτσι που είχε χτυπήσει το πόδι του, άλλοτε μία γυναίκα που αιωρούταν ανάποδα στον αέρα κι άλλοτε ένα παιδάκι που είχε χάσει τη μαμά του.

_Μία γυναίκα που αιωρούταν ανάποδα;_ Ο κύριος Σμιθ έμεινε με ανοιχτό το στόμα προσπαθώντας να εξηγήσει την κατάσταση. Μπροστά στα μάτια του, μία γυναίκα μέσης ηλικίας βρισκόταν με τα πόδια πάνω και τα χέρια της τεντωμένα προς τα κάτω σε απόσταση ενός μέτρου από το έδαφος. Η γυναίκα χτυπιόταν και ούρλιαζε απελπισμένα χωρίς αποτέλεσμα ενώ ο κόσμος απομακρυνόταν από κοντά της. Χωρίς σκοινιά να την κρατάνε το θέαμα έμοιαζε –και ήταν- εξωπραγματικό. Ωστόσο ύστερα από το πρώτο σοκ και μέσα στην γενικότερη κατάσταση υστερίας ο κύριος Σμιθ δεν ένιωθε πλέον καμία έκπληξη. Εκείνη τη μέρα ήταν έτοιμος, πια να δεχθεί τα πάντα.

Γι' αυτό και όταν είδε το δεύτερο άτομο να υψώνεται στον αέρα –έναν νεαρό άντρα- δεν ταράχτηκε. Ούτε όταν είδε το τρίτο. Ούτε το τέταρτο. Με απάθεια ονείρου παρατήρησε μια ντουζίνα ανθρώπους, από κάθε μεριά του σταθμού να σηκώνονται στον αέρα, άλλους να πέφτουν λιπόθυμοι στο πάτωμα, λάμψεις και κρότους να πλημμυρίζουν το χώρο και _μανδύες _να ανεμίζουν παντού γύρω του.

Κάπου εκεί ήταν που ένιωσε κάτι να τον χτυπάει στην πλάτη –όχι ανθρώπινο χέρι, κάτι πιο άυλο- και έπεσε κάτω με τη σκέψη πως ίσως και όλα αυτά περί μαγείας να μην ήταν και τόσο ασυναρτησίες τελικά.

Κι ύστερα σκοτείνιασαν όλα…

-…και τόσος κόσμος ακόμα. Πρέπει να στείλουμε σώματα για όσους έφυγαν προτού φτάσουν οι ενισχύσεις.

-Μα πάλι καλά, όλα έληξαν αισίως θα μπορούσαν να είναι πολύ χειρότερα τα πράγματα, πολύ περισσότερα θύματα…

-Βεβαίως. Σας αξίζουν συγχαρητήρια κυρία Πόττερ, και στον σύζυγό σας. Τέτοιο περιστατικό και ούτε ένας θάνατος.

-Όντως, ακόμη και οι πιο σοβαρά τραυματισμένοι, θα είναι μια χαρά μετά από λίγες μέρες στον Άγιο Μάνγκο.

- Ήμασταν τυχεροί που δεν ήταν οργανωμένοι. Τους πιάσαμε πολύ γρήγορα και μπορέσαμε να επανακτήσουμε τον έλεγχο της κατάστασης.

-Μάθαμε ποιοι ήταν;

-Υποθέτουμε. Όσοι πιάσαμε επιμένουν ότι ήταν μια φάρσα που ξέφυγε από τον έλεγχο. Αλλά έχουν υπάρξει κι άλλα περιστατικά ενάντια σε μαγκλ τον τελευταίο καιρό που μοιάζουν με αυτό.

-Αυτό βέβαια δεν έχει ξαναγίνει. Τουλάχιστον πενήντα μαγκλ χρειάστηκε υποβληθούν στο ξόρκι της λήθης για να σβηστούν οι μνήμες τους και ακόμη βρίσκουμε κι άλλους. Αυτή η μέρα θα απασχολεί το υπουργείο για πολλές βδομάδες.

-Θεέ μου! Όσο το θυμάμαι τόσο πιο τρομακτικό μου φαίνεται…

-Εμείς πότε θα μπορέσουμε να φύγουμε;

-Θα χρειαστεί να κάνετε υπομονή κύριε Έβανς. Προς το παρόν απομακρύνουμε όσους έχουν υποστεί διαγραφή μνήμης. Θα ήταν καλύτερα εσείς και όσοι γνωρίζουν να φύγετε τελευταίοι. Για να αποφευχθεί ο συνωστισμός, καταλαβαίνετε.

-Φυσικά δεν υπάρχει πρόβλημα. Το τελευταίο που θέλουμε είναι να δημιουργήσουμε πρόβλημα.

-Χαρήκαμε πάρα πολύ που σας γνωρίσαμε κυρία Πόττερ, και το σύζυγό σας. Από τα λίγα καλά της σημερινής ημέρας…

Ο κύριος Σμιθ κουνήθηκε χωρίς να ανοίξει τα μάτια του. Ήταν ξαπλωμένος κάπου σκληρά, ίσως στο πάτωμα, και το κεφάλι του πονούσε αφάνταστα. _Τι έγινε; Γιατί ήταν εδώ; Που ήταν το εδώ; Ποιοι μιλούσαν;_

Προσπάθησε να σηκωθεί αλλά ένιωσε να ζαλίζεται και το μετάνιωσε.

Κάποιος περπατούσε δίπλα του.

-Μπαμπά! Μαμά, αυτός εδώ ξύπνησε, άκουσε μια φωνή που κατά κάποιον τρόπο του φαινόταν γνωστή αλλά δεν μπορούσε να εξηγήσει από πού.

Κι άλλα βήματα. Δύο ή τρία άτομα ήρθαν δίπλα του, κάποιος γονάτισε και πήρε το σφυγμό του.

-Ποιος είναι;

-Νομίζω εργάζεται στο σταθμό. Τον χτύπησε ένα αποχαυνωτικό ξόρκι… Τζέιμς, τι κάνετε ακόμα εδώ; Θα χάσετε το τρένο.

-Ρε μαμά!

-Δρόμο. Τώρα, είπε η γυναίκα κι ο κύριος Σμιθ την ένιωσε να γυρίζει προς το μέρος του.

-Λήθη.

Εκείνη τη μέρα ο κύριος Σμιθ γύρισε νωρίς απ' τη δουλειά. Όλη η μέρα είχε περάσει ήσυχα, χωρίς απρόοπτα. Όλο το πρωί χάζευε τους ταξιδιώτες, τυπικούς και βαρετούς, όπως πάντα. Μέχρι το μεσημέρι, δεν μπορούσε καν να θυμηθεί λεπτομέρειες από εκείνο το πρωινό, όλα ήταν τόσο φυσικά που στο μυαλό του είχαν πάρει μια θολή και αόριστη μορφή. Αυτή η δουλειά, ώρες-ώρες γινόταν τόσο ανιαρή, ακόμα και για εκείνον που σιχαινόταν τις αλλαγές και τις εκπλήξεις. Αλλά τι περίεργο να συμβεί σε αυτόν το σταθμό που τίποτα ποτέ δε συνέβαινε;

Γι' αυτό και το βράδυ γύρισε ήσυχος σπίτι, και πήγε νωρίς για ύπνο λόγω ενός ανεξήγητου πονοκεφάλου που τον είχε πιάσει από το μεσημέρι.


End file.
